The present invention generally relates to a mobile concrete pumping vehicle having a hinged boom arm including a supply pipe for delivering pumped concrete to a location remote from the mobile pumping vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a catch basin and flexible delivery hose attachable to the supply pipe to control the undesired discharge of concrete from the delivery hose during movement of the boom arm at a work site.
Presently, mobile concrete pumping vehicles are available that include a multi-section boom arm that is folded into a compact condition during transport. Once the mobile vehicle reaches the work site, the folded boom arm is extended to supply concrete to a remote location. Typically, the boom arm includes a concrete supply pipe that is supported by the boom arm such that concrete can be supplied to a remote location on the work site. The boom arm is rotatable about the vehicle and can be raised and lowered, as well as extended and retracted, to accurately position concrete at the work site.
Currently, some mobile concrete pumping vehicles utilize a flexible, rubber delivery hose that includes a metal fitting on each of its ends. The metal fitting on the upper end of the flexible delivery hose mates with a corresponding fitting contained on the end of the concrete supply pipe. The mated fittings allow the pumped concrete to flow into the flexible delivery hose, which can be handled by an operator to accurately position the pumped concrete at the work site.
When used, the metal fitting on the second end of the delivery hose provides a point of attachment for either a second hose or an end cap that is used to prevent the undesired discharge of concrete from the delivery hose during movement of the boom arm at a work site. The metal end fitting included on the second end of the delivery hose increases both the cost and the weight of the delivery hose, and has the potential danger of building up pressure in the delivery system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling the undesired discharge of concrete from the supply pipe of a mobile concrete pump without utilizing a metal end fitting and mating end cap on the discharge end of the rubber discharge pipe. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a delivery hose that can be utilized by a worker to direct the flow of discharged concrete from the concrete pump without having the metal end fitting. It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a collection system that can capture inadvertently discharged concrete from the end of the discharge tube without the use of an end fitting on the second end of the discharge tube.
The present invention is a combination system for delivering concrete from a mobile concrete pump having a concrete supply pipe mounted to a multi-section movable boom arm and for preventing the undesired discharge of concrete from the concrete supply pipe during movement of the boom arm. The system of the present invention includes a concrete delivery hose that can be connected to the concrete supply pipe to deliver concrete to a desired location at the work site. The concrete delivery hose extends from a first end to a second end and is preferably formed from a flexible material, such as rubber.
The concrete delivery hose extends from a first end to a second end and includes an end fitting on the first end. The end fitting is configured to mate with a similar end fitting contained on the concrete supply pipe. The mated fittings allow concrete to flow from the concrete supply pipe to the delivery hose for distribution at the work site.
The second end of the concrete delivery hose is formed without an end fitting. The second end of the delivery hose is formed from rubber and can be manipulated by the user at the work site. The elimination of an end fitting from the second end of the delivery hose reduces the weight of the delivery hose.
The system of the present invention further includes a catch basin 30 that can be positioned to surround the second end of the delivery hose. The catch basin includes an outer wall and a bottom wall joined to each other to define a collection reservoir. The collection reservoir has a volume that is sufficient to collect concrete discharged from the second end of the delivery hose. Preferably, the outer wall of the catch basin is cylindrical and defines the open collection reservoir.
The outer wall of the catch basin is sized such that a gap is created between the outer wall of the catch basin and the second end of the delivery hose. Thus, a loose fitting is created between the catch basin and the delivery hose to prevent the build-up of pressure in the delivery hose during use of the catch basin.
The catch basin includes a plurality of suspension straps that extend between the top end of the catch basin and a support bracket mounted to the boom arm of the mobile concrete pump. Each of the suspension straps supports the weight of the catch basin and allows the catch basin to be suspended around the outer wall of the delivery hose.
During normal operation of the mobile concrete pumping vehicle, the catch basin is detached from the support bracket such that the catch basin does not interfere with the concrete pumping operation. Once the boom arm and concrete supply pipe are to be moved, the catch basin is suspended around the second end of the delivery hose. Specifically, each of the suspension straps extends from the catch basin to the support bracket such that the second end of the delivery hose is suspended within the open collection reservoir defined by the catch basin. If concrete falls from the delivery hose, the concrete is retained within the open collection reservoir to prevent the undesired discharge of concrete from the boom arm.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.